Bridge to the Love
by Just a Relief
Summary: Its the 3th anniversary of dating of Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright, Phoenix wants to make this a memorable day and Klavier will help him


**_Phoenix was very nervous, the was about to take Maya on a date, they had already gone out on a various kinds dates, since from romantic dinners to comedy shows_**

**_But this was not a common date, this date represent the 3rd anniversary of dating, he wanted to give Maya a wonderful gift and that she would never forget, so he remembered the deal he made with Klavier_**

~ Flashback ~

Phoenix Wright: Klavier, can I ask you a favor?

Klavier Gavin: Of course Herr Wright, tell me what you are thinking

Phoenix showed Klavier a sheet of notebook, on that sheet there was a song that Phoenix made for his girlfriend

Klavier Gavin: Let me guess, do you want me to sing this song?

Phoenix Wright: Sure, only if you want, of course

Klavier Gavin: I know you never worked in the music business and I would like to help you improve this music

Phoenix Wright: I know that, I just want to be sure this gift will be perfect

Klavier Gavin: Herr Wright, your girlfriend is not caring so much about the gift itself, but about the intention, she loves you very much, there is no way to get wrong

Phoenix Wright: Yes,you're right, thank you Klavier

Klavier Gavin: You're welcome, now, let's make this song look spectacular

Phoenix Wright: Sure

**_Klavier and Phoenix spent two hours in the composition room, Klavier had perfected the music created by Phoenix and rehearsed it to be the last song of the show, he called the song "BRIDGE TO THE LOVE"_**

**_Phoenix followed the whole process and he was so satisfied with the result, after everything was right, Phoenix went to meet Maya to tell about the show_**

~ At Maya's House

**_Phoenix was treated in a very sweet way by his girlfriend, she was talking about her work at Khurain Village, Phoenix happily heard every word that came out of her mouth, it was like being in paradise_**

Phoenix Wright: Honey, I would like to talk to you!

Maya Fey: Yes Nick, what would it be?

Phoenix Wright: You know that today we are completing 3 years of dating, right?

Maya Fey: Yes, I am aware of that (...He remembered our dating birthday, I love this man so much...)

Phoenix Wright: I was thinking of taking you to Klavier's show, he's doing a tour and a part of it is going to be here, and I was thinking of taking you with me

Maya Fey: Wait ... WHAT ?!

Phoenix Wright: What? Did not you like it?

Maya Fey: Not you fool, I meant that I had the same idea as you

Phoenix and Maya showed their tickets and they were at the same sector , side by side

Phoenix Wright: But ... what are we going to do with those two extra tickets?

Maya Fey: We can take Trucy and Pearl, what do you think?

Phoenix Wright: It would be a great idea (...It went from a romantic date to a family trip in less than an hour, at least they were not far from us, Trucy will be on my left and Pearl will be on Maya's right...)

Maya Fey: I think I should tell the girls to get ready

Phoenix Wright: Okay, I'll change too, see you soon

After that, everyone went to Klavier's show, he was doing a solo show, he played the following songs

1\. 13 Years Hard Time for Love

2\. Atroquine my Love

3\. Love With No Chance Of Parole

4\. Guilty Love

5\. Guitar Serenade

The audience went crazy during the show several times, the peak moment was during the song Guitar Serenade, where Juniper Woods did a duet

The schedule seemed to be being strictly followed, but Klavier asked for the microphone

Klavier Gavin: I would like to ask your attention once again

Audience: Ahhhhhhhhh ... we love you Klavier

Maya Fey: What does he intend to do?

Phoenix Wright was nervous, he wanted everything to work like he planned

Klavier Gavin: When we fall in love with someone...There is no way to forget that person...That person that makes our hearts beat faster, that makes us happy, that helps us when we need it most...many people have already had the pleasure to find your special someone ... But there are others who haven't gotten there yet...The song I'm going to sing now was composed by me and a friend who is in the middle of this audience

The audience went crazy when Klavier said that

Klavier Gavin: This friend asked me a favor ... that I sing this song to his beautiful girlfriend, the name of the song is "Bridge to the Love", I hope you like it

**_Bridge to Love_**

Love is our connection

The bridge that connects our universes

The act of loving goes beyond our comprehension

And it goes far beyond those verses

With you, my heart is never vacate

My heart is all yours

Because you are my soulmate

With you, I can spend all of my hours

We celebrate together on happy days

You're a dream come true

We cry together on the lost days

I'm sure this not vague

I will always be there for you

I will never make you cry

When they try to humiliate you

Don't hear Them, they are so contradictory

I can't measure in percentage

I can do anything for you

Even though you are in the other side of flaming bridge

I will attempt to rescue you

I'm blessed to have you in my life

I want a lifetime with you

Not only a dating, I want you to be my wife

Because I will always love you

End of Music

**_When Klavier finished singing, Phoenix knelt down to Maya and opened a box that contained two gold rings, so he said_**

Phoenix Wright: Maya Fey, do you want to marry me?

**_Maya started to cry, she couldn't contain her emotion and after that she responded_**

Maya Fey: Nick...Nick, yes, I want to marry you

**_Klavier asked them to point the stadium cameras at them, they were recorded on the kiss camera and Klavier said_**

Klavier Gavin: I declare you, Grooms, do not forget to invite me to the wedding

Maya Fey: Were you the friend Klavier spoke to?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, I am, I wanted my marriage proposal to be memorable

Maya Fey: Thanks for everything Nick

Trucy and Pearl: YAAAAAAAYYYYY!

**_Before Phoenix could say anything else, Maya kissed him and everyone applauded them_**


End file.
